The Pain in the Heart
The Pain in the Heart is the fifteenth and final episode of the third season of Bones. Summary In the shocking conclusion to the Gormogon series Dr. Brennan receives a mandible from Gormogon in a package. Also while trying to discover the origins of the tooth markings, Zack Addy is severely injured in an explosion. In the commotion, the widow's son skeleton is stolen from the Gormogon vault within the Jeffersonian. Could Gormogon be working in the Jeffersonian? Meanwhile, further analysis of the mandible leads to the discovery that Gormogon, or his apprentice, has been hiding more bones in the Jeffersonian. The crew begins their investigation to find out who among them is working with Gormogon. What they find changes their lives forever. The events of the previous episode where Booth gets shot are resolved, but not without putting strain on their relationship; Brennan feels betrayed and angry at Booth's actions, which leads to a confrontation in Booth's bathroom, and inevitably leads to a further confrontation with Sweets in his office, leading to new perspectives for Booth and Brennan, whilst helping them with the search for Gormogon. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Guest Cast *Caroline Julian - Patricia Belcher *Howie Madison - Donnie Jeffcoat *Marcus Geier - David Greenman *The Gormogon - Laurence Todd Rosenthal Featured Music *"Aerial Boundaries" - Michael Hedges *"Bad Luck" - Social Distortion Notes Ouch! * Bones smacks a criminal, whom Booth is after, and also Booth after he lies to her! (Booth lies, not the criminal) * Zack's hands are very bloody and damaged (third degree burns) after a lab explosion! Goofs * Booth is shown to live in a detached house, but he's later proved to live in an apartment. * The scene where Hodgins visits Zack in the hospital and wakes up Angela who was staying with Zack Hodgins pushes Zack's pain button, a PCA which stands for Patient Control Analgesic. However he pushes it 3 times within a few minutes, a true PCA would have a time limit on it, usually 6-8 minutes, so you can only push it once until the time limit is up. It's made this way so the patient doesn't overdose. (edit: You can push the button as many times as you want to, it just won't give a dose every time as there is a time limit that is programmed in per the doctor's prescription) * In the scene where the team of grad. students are examining boxes of bones for out of place bones, Brennan states, based on a femur length that the person from whom the bones are from was 180 cm in height. When asked what that is 'in English', she says, 5'8". 180 cm is in fact 5'11" Trivia *In this episode Booth is shown reading a Green Lantern comic book, David Boreanaz who plays Agent Booth voiced the character Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern in Justice League: The New Frontier which released earlier the same year as this episode. *In The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond Zack is shown wearing gloves all the time which Hodgins states is because of the explosion. Presumably the damage to his hands somehow requires him to need gloves after this episode. It's probably because the production crew couldn't produce the special effects necessary to show the injuries that would have occured on Zack's hands. Quotes *'Cam': (after Zack is exposed) Wow, I did not see that coming! Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes